Three Guardian Angels
by Tink's Emalia
Summary: What happened to Sophie after the van fell into the River? This story explores what Nate left out during his interview with the police in The Long Goodbye Job. Warning: This story is about what would have happened had the team actually died. Tear jerker. Features a Golden Retriever, a Rottweiler, and a Pit-bull. Take a guess people! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! Hint, Hint!
1. Chapter 1

She was dying. The black water rushed through the van, through the open door. She heard him call her name, but she was unable to call out to him. Strong jaws closed around her jacket and a strong body swam under her. She couldn't breathe. She was being dragged through the water, against the swift current, towards the shore.

She slowly opened her eyes. Something warm and furry nudged her cheek. Something else lay across her shivering body. Still another something stood proudly over her. She looked. A large curly furred golden retriever knelt beside her and stared at her with intelligent, wild blue eyes. A large, muscular bronze pit-bull lay over her, keeping her warm. His expressive, noble blue-grey eyes seemed as if they knew her. The large black Rottweiler with coco brown eyes stood guard, and he smiled at her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She opened her eyes and her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

"Nate?" The golden dog thrust its head into her shoulder, forcing her back against the tree. The blue eyes seemed to say, _"Don't get up yet."_

The golden dog gave a low whine and the Rottweiler cocked his head to the side. _"What?" _

A group of joggers ran by, leaving behind an unopened bottler of water. He nodded to her, and she galloped off, retrieved the bottle and dropped it in front of Sophie. Sophie took off the cap and took a long drink.

"Thanks guys. You're really sweet!" The golden dog barked and lay down beside her again, head in her lap, and gave a contented sigh. She raised her hand to stroke the dog's ears, and when she spoke again, her voice was pained, like she was holding back tears. " My whole team died today, girl." The dog bowed her head, and licked Sophie's face. The pit-bull leaned into her and nuzzled her shoulder. " I am alright . I am going home."

Sophie stood and began walking toward the road. The golden female snarled, blocking her path, flanked by the large black Rottweiler .. " _No, Sophie." _

The dog's eyes seemed to say." Let me through!" She continued walking, and the golden dog knocked her down and gave a sharp bark. Sophie sighed. " Alright guys, alright. we'll wait until dark to go back to head quarter, to tell you the truth, I'm not really all that excited to go back anyway." The golden dog gave a whine and licked her face.

Suddenly, the Rottweiler gave a deep bark and began running after a pizza delivery car . The golden female gave a bark of challenge and raced after him, and quickly outran him. The pit-bull gave a long, dramatic sigh and lay down, head on his paws, to guard Sophie until the others returned.


	2. Dynamic Duo steals dinner

The golden dog loped at a steady trot through a neighborhood. She followed the scent of pizza to a white house_. "What's the plan, Babe?" _ The Rottweiler's eyes seemed to say. The golden dog smirked.

She moved swiftly towards the open back seat. _" Do your thing." _ The Rottweiler growled at the woman standing on the porch, trapping the delivery man in the doorway beside her. The golden dog inched the bag around her neck and began racing down the road, back to Sophie. The Rottweiler gave a deep, loud bark and followed close behind.

The golden dog dropped the bag, containing 3 boxes of pizza, onto the ground beside Sophie.

"Thank you!" Sophie laughed, then gave a long sigh," where'd you get this, you crazy little girl? You'll land yourself in the pound, you keep stealing pizza!"

" _I won't get caught!" _ The mischievous blue eyes laughed, as the dog nudged a pizza box toward her.

Sophie's expression sobered as she looked into the dog's eyes. " I'm sorry girl, I knew someone, a thief, who died today. Her name was Parker. She didn't have a mother, and I didn't have a daughter, so we were as close as family. We were best friends." The dog whined and pawed at her arm as she broke off. " I took too long today, getting to the van, and the whole team-" She broke off as the golden dog pinned her down.

"_No, Sophie. No."_ The blue eyes were pleading. _" Don't say that, Don't even think it."_

The golden dog stood over Sophie as she finished eating, and then stood up. The pit-bull nudged her shoulder and the Rottweiler gave a gentle growl. The two dogs supported her as she got shakily to her feet. The golden retriever followed close behind, carrying the empty pizza bag.

" C'mon guys, let's get back to head quarters. Maybe Nate will be there."


End file.
